valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Kalstad
A station joining the continents east and west. Sand swept in from the desert region smothers the town. Kalstad is a location in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. It is a small, impoverished town with Middle Eastern-styled architecture, situated in southwestern Midgard. It serves as a gateway to the Sahma Desert. History Kalstad seems to have once been a rather prosperous settlement, as the powerful kingdom of Crell Monferaigne had its sights set on it. It attempted to invade at least four times, claiming the lives of two of Kalstad's most renowned warriors, Arcana and Rasheeka, during the fourth expedition in 724 C.C. However, it was never victorious and appears to have eventually lost interest after the climatic fortunes of the town changed. Kalstad has since been slowly consumed by the neighboring desert. Shop Items (Travelling Merchant) Chapter 3 Weapons: Shamshir, Frostbane, Striking Sword, Claymore, Long Bow, Composite Longbow, Infinity Rod Armour: Duel Helm, Metal Crown, Olive Crown, Cuirass, Duel Armor, Silver Cloak, Supreme Garb, Duel Guarder, Duel Greaves, Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots, Suede Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Apothecary's Arcanum (2), Dwarf Tincture (1), Fairy Tincture, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Union Plume, Holy Water, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Flare Gem (2), Ice Gem (2), Thunder Gem (2), Earth Gem (2), Holy Gem (2), Shadow Gem (2), Prism Gem (2), Spectacles Accessories: Beryl Bracelet (1), Blue Bronze Mirror, Blue Doll, Red Cherry, Ruby-Eyed Bee Creation: Falchion, Ignite Sword, Spear "Basilisk", Holy Rod, Rune Crown, Icicle Plate, Leather Cloak, Goddess Pendant, Curse Check, Paralyze Check, Shadow Crystal, Prime Elixir, Foolproof Trinket, Bird Ring 1 available after clearing Serdberg Mountain Ruins 2 available after clearing Surts Volcano Caverns 3 available after clearing Crawsus Forest Ruins Treasure *5,000 OTH *Burgundy Flask *Claiomh Solais (1) *Golden Egg (2) *Foolproof Talisman (3) 1 available in Chapter 6 after having paid a total of 300 OTH (before Chapter 6) to the boy with the goat in the top area of Kalstad 2 sometimes obtained by talking to a chicken 3 available by trading the Charm you find after clearing Surts Volcano Caverns to the adventurer at the entrance of town Miscellaneous *A man at the inn mentions that a treasure hunter has gone missing in Surts Volcano Caverns. This is the same man who gives you a Foolproof Trinket once you complete the dungeon and trade him the Charm from the adventurer. *A boy on the upper street of Kalstad mentions Arcana and Rasheeka. A fortuneteller in one of the houses on that street also correctly predicts Alicia's fate. *Arcana, Sophalla, Circe, Fraudir and Rasheeka will appear in Kalstad when released. *Kalstad is not seen or mentioned in any other Valkyrie Profile game. It can be assumed that the town was finally lost to the desert after the original events of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria or destroyed in a war. *Kalstad may be derived from the Dutch kaal (bare) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/kaal and stad (town) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/stad, the name thus meaning "bare town", a reference to its poverty. Alternatively, kal http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/kal could stem from a Slavic term for mud, in which case the name would be "mud town", which is also appropriate. ---- Category: Locations Category:Town